winxfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Użytkownik:PaperCats/Brudnopis/Bloom
Bloom – czarodziejka Smoczego Płomienia, założycielka i liderka Klubu Winx, księżniczka oraz Wróżka Strażniczka planety Domino, uczennica Alfei. Historia Wczesne życie Kiedy Bloom była jeszcze małym dzieckiem, jej królestwo zostało zaatakowane przez Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy, Valtora i Mandragorę, którzy zniszczyli Domino i zmienili je w lodową pustynię. Jej starsza siostra Daphne nie była w stanie walczyć z nimi, więc poświęciła się i zesłała Bloom na Ziemię, by ochronić ją oraz Smoczy Płomień, który w niej drzemie przed wiedźmami. Bloom pojawiła się na Ziemi w Gardenii, w budynku, w którym wzniecił się ogień. W budynku odnalazł ją strażak Mike, który zdecydował się ze swoją żoną Vanessą przygarnąć ją. Bloom miała normalne dzieciństwo. Bliskie więzi nawiązała z dziewczyną o imieniu Selina. Nawiązała również rywalizację z dziewczyną o imieniu Mitzi oraz umawiała się z chłopakiem o imieniu Andy. Przygarnęła również króliczka, którego nazwała Kiko. Przez ten cały czas żyła w nieświadomości o swoim prawdziwym pochodzeniu. Sezon 1 thumb|Odkrycie mocy. Bloom, spędzając wolny czas w parku, napotyka się na czarodziejkę Stellę, która walczy z ogrem Knutem oraz jego potworami. Widząc, że czarodziejka jest w zagrożeniu, Bloom usiłuje jej pomóc, przez co przypadkowo uwalnia potężną energię, która zmusza ogra do odwrotu. Chwilę po walce Stella opada z sił, przez co Bloom decyduje sie zabrać ją do domu. Tam opowiada rodzicom co się stało, jednak ci nie wierzą córce. Gdy Stella się obudziła, wyjaśniła co się stało w parku oraz zabiera Bloom do wymiaru Magix, by zaproponować jej naukę w szkole dla czarodziejek Alfea. Po powrocie na Ziemię, dom Bloom zostaje zaatakowany przez Knuta i Trola Łowcę, z którymi udaje się uporać wraz z pomocą Specjalistów, których wezwała Stella. thumb|left|Przyłapanie przez Trix. Bloom zdecydowana na naukę w Alfei, przenosi się do Magixu wraz ze Stellą i Kiko. Ponieważ Bloom nie ma na liście uczniów, używa imienia księżniczki Varandy z Callisto. W Alfei poznaje nowe przyjaciółki, kolejno Florę, Tecnę i Musę, z którymi wraz ze Stellą dzielą pokój. Udaje się z nimi na miasto coś zjeść. Kiedy rozmawiała w budce telefonicznej z mamą, zauważyła Knuta, którego zdecydowała się śledzić. Podsłuchuje jego rozmowę z Trix, lecz niestety zostaje nakryta przez Darcy. Niezdolna do obrony Bloom obrywała od wiedźm. Po chwili pojawiły się pozostałe czarodziejki, które po krótkiej walce uciekły wraz z Bloom. Wydało się kłamstwo o imieniu i pochodzeniu dziewczyny, jednak dyrektor Faragonda pozwoliła dziewczynie zostać w szkole. Tego samego wieczora Bloom wymyśliła nazwę dla grupy „Klub Winx” oraz sygnaturę dla niego. thumb|left|Pierwsza przemiana. Podczas śniadania Faragonda ogłasza, że odbędzie się dziś w nocy bal na cześć nowych uczniów, w którym udział wezmą również magicy ze szkoły Czerwonej Fontanny. Bloom nie mając stroju na tę okazję udaje się z Winx na zakupy, jednak niczego nie udaje się kupić. Dziewczyna decyduje się sama uszyć strój. Kiedy udała się poszukać nożyczek natrafiła na Trix, które zamierzały wywołać chaos na balu i wykorzystać okazję by ukraść pierścień Stelli. Bloom opowiada o wszystkim dziewczynom, które niedopuszczają do tego by plan Trix się ziścił. Kiedy Bloom idzie się przebrać, zauważa szkatułkę Stelli, która odlatuje w stronę Trix. Bloom udaje się za nią i konfrontuje się z czarownicami. Tym razem czarodziejka przemienia się i broni przed wiedźmami. Po walce Bloom dokańcza strój i udaje się na bal. thumb|Zauważenie statku Czaerwonej Fontanny. Winx są na lekcji na Czarnych Bagnach, gdzie mają za zadanie dotrzeć do polany w Lesie Zadumy bez używania magii. Winx zauważają jak zestrzelony statek Specjalistów spada na ziemię, a następnie dowiadują się, że uciekł z niego trol, którego przewozili. Czarodziejki dochodzą do wniosku, że ktoś pomógł uciec trolowi, więc decydują się odłożyć zadanie na później i dołączyć do poszukiwań. Stella nie słuchając ostrzeżeń Flory zaplątuje się w roślinę, a chwilę później Winx znajdują Specjalistów złapanych w tę samą roślinę. Flora uspokoiła je i dalej wyruszli w drogę. Grupa zdecydowała się przejść przez rzekę skacząc po kępkach torfu poruszanych przez wir. Riven wpada do wody, ale reszcie udaje się go wyciągnąć. Kiedy kontynuują poszukiwania, nagle usłyszeli krzyk i odnaleźli trola atakującego dziewczęta z Alfei. Decydują się na plan, w którym Winx odwrócą jego uwagę, a Specjaliści go skują, jednak ci zostają odepchnięci przez trola, który następnie uciekł. Trol niestety zniknął. Specjaliści żegnają się z Winx, a dziewczyny otrzymują zaliczenie zadania. thumb|Decyzja Bloom. Kiedy Winx przygotowują jedzenie Stella informuje je, że Sky zaprosił ją na randkę. Dziewczyna prosi je o pomoc w dobiorze ubrania. Bloom proponuje jej niebieską sukienkę, na którą zdecydowała się Stella. Kiedy się już naszykowała, dała Bloom swój pierścień by go pilnowała. Rano budzi je hałas z pokoju Stelli, która zachowuje się dziwnie. Dziewczyny jednak ignorują to i idą na zajęcia, na których Stella się nie pojawia. Bloom idzie sprawdzić co u niej, jednak ta ją atakuje, a następnie ucieka. Po ataku Stelli, dziewczyny zastanawiają się co się mogło stać i udają się do Sky'a, lecz ten nie ma pojęcia o żadnej randce. Następnie Winx udają się do miasta Magix, gdzie próbują odnaleźć Czarną Lagunę, lokal, w którym miała się odbyć randka. Drogę wskazuje im tajemniczy facet. Kiedy pojawiają się na miejscu, Winx czują, że coś jest nie tak. W budynku spotykają Stellę, która atakuje dziewczyny. Winx odkrywają, że nie jest to Stella, a Darcy i że wpadły w pułapkę Trix. Dziewczyny przemieniają się, a Trix domagają się wymiany. Chcą pierścień, w zamian za życie Stelli. Bloom ulega i oddaje Icy pierścień. thumb|left|„Atak” książki. Bloom przeszukuje bibliotekę w poszukiwaniu informacji o pierścieniu Stelli. Dowiaduje się, że był on w rodzinie czarodziejki od pokoleń. Chce później poszukać informacji o Wielkim Smoku, ale Faragonda proponuje osobiście opowiedzieć jej historię. Wyjaśnia, że smok wyłonił się z ciemności i stworzył różne światy, i rozsiał na nich życie. Następnie zamieszkał na Domino. Planeta ostatecznie została zniszczona i zamieniona w lodową pustynię. Bloom wraca do pokoju do dziewczyn i razem planują odzyskać pierścień Stelli. Decydują się włamać do Chmurnej Wieży podziemnymi tunelami. Stella znajduje w szkole swój pierścień. Po chwili trafiają do sali archiwum. Bloom uważa, że ma szansę dowiedzieć się tutaj prawdy o sobie. Znajduje księgę z jej imieniem, jednak ta okazała się żywa i nie pozwoliła Bloom na otwarcie się. Po chwili wszystkie wyjścia znikają. thumb|Odebranie mocy. Winx przemieniają się i razem niszczą ścianę, dzięki czemu wydostają się z sali. Dziewczyny jednak zostały zaatakowane przez pająki. Flora tworzy pożeracza owadów, który zajmuje się stworzeniami, jednak te łączą się ze sobą, tworząc potwora. Winx pokonują go, a po chwili pojawia się jeszcze jeden pająk. Stella chcąc go pokonać wywołała przez przypadek pożar, który zagrodził Winx wyjście. Bloom po chwili usłyszała głos w głowie, który wyprowadził dziewczyny z wieży. Winx za włamanie do Chmurnej Wieży zostają ukarane przez Faragondę i zostaje odebrana im moc. thumb|left|Konfrontacja z minotaurem. Griselda uważając, że odebranie mocy to za mało, każe Winx zostać w szkole i posprzątać ją, kiedy pozostałe uczennice udają się na koncert. Winx wzywają Specjalistów, by ci pomogli im w sprzątaniu, po czym urządzają w budynku imprezę. Niespodziewanie w budynku pojawił się minotaur. Stella zaproponowała użycie sprzętu do czyszczenia, by się z nim rozprawić. Po załatwieniu potwora, zauważyły kaczkę Icy – Pepe, dzięki której zrozumiały, że to robota Trix. Bloom twierdzi, że powinny udać się do gabinetu Faragondy, by za pomocą kryształowej kuli przyglądać się sytuacji. Na miejscu jednak już były dyrektorka oraz Griselda, które odesłały Trix do Chmurnej Wieży, podziękowały Specjalistom za pomoc i przywróciły moc Winx. thumb|left|Sen o Daphne. Bloom śni o Daphne, która prosi ją by pamiętała. Sama jednak nie wie o co chodzi. Rano Flora informuje ją, że dziś jest Dzień Róży, tutejsze święto mamy, więc zajęcia są odwołane. Flora i Tecna udają się w rodzinne strony, a Bloom wraz ze Stellą i Musą decydują się zostać. Bloom wyjaśnia, że powrót na Ziemię sprawiłby, że zaczęłaby za bardzo tęsknić za rodzicami. Stella informuje, że jej rodzice się rozwodzą, a Musa straciła matkę gdy była mała. Po chwili dziewczyny otrzymują zaproszenie na festyn od Specjalistów; Musa rezygnuje z udziału. Bloom, mając sprzeczkę z Rivenem, dostaje od Timmiego kask, który mogłaby wręczyć mu w ramach przeprosin, co Bloom czyni. thumb|Próba zatrzymania Rivena. Wtedy Stella informuje Bloom, że Timmiego nie ma w Magix i że była to pułapka. Bloom przemienia się i usiłuje dogonić Rivena, który wziął udział w wyścigu. Niestety kask wywołuje u niego zawroty głowy, przez co rozbił się na motorze. Obok niego pojawiła się Darcy, która wyleczyła go. Bloom próbuje odciągnąć Darcy od niego i wytłumaczyć mu, że wypadek był sprawką Trix, jednak ten jej nie wierzy i odchodzi. Pomimo wszystkiego więź czarodziejek między pozostałymi Specjalistami wzrosła. thumb|Uwolnienie potężnej energii. Ponownie podczas snu Bloom zostaje nawiedzona przez Daphne. Sen spowodował, że Bloom nieświadomie zaczęła się przemieniać w łóżku, co zwróciło uwagę Flory i Stelli, które zmartwione przypadkiem obudziły Bloom. Rankiem Bloom opowiadała o swoich snach, a Tecna je analizowała. Tecna uważa, że postać chce przekazać jej jakąś wiadomość, ale Stella uważa, że przesadza, czym denerwuje Bloom. Później Bloom usiłuje znaleźć jakieś informacje w bibliotece o Daphne, jednak miała problemy z nadlatującymi książkami dopóki Faragonda nie przybyła. Później wraz z innymi Winx oraz Specjalistami przybyły pomóc Musie, którą zaatakowały czarownice z Chmurnej Wieży. Pod wpływem emocji Bloom uwolniła nieznaną, potężną energię, którą pokonała Trix. thumb|„Utrata” Kiko. Bloom nie może przestać myśleć o Daphne, z powodu częstych snów o niej. Zdezorientowana Bloom dowiaduje się od dziewczyn, że zbliża się egzamin w pokoju symulacji. Będąc już w pokoju Palladium przedstawia jak działa maszyna. Wyjaśnia również jak ma wyglądać egzamin – czarodziejki muszą wybrać między zmierzeniem się ze złymi czarami wiedźm, a ożywieniem wymarłego środowiska. Kiedy zapadła noc Bloom udała się do Czerwonej Fontanny, spędzić czas z Brandonem, gdzie opowiadali sobie nawzajem o tym jak spędzili dzisiejszy dzień. Następnego dnia rozpoczyna się egzamin, który pierwsza zaczęła Bloom. Wybrała ożywienie środowiska, a Domino jako planetę do odnowienia. Kiedy zaczynała pojawiły się Trix zmuszając czarodziejkę do walki. Myśląc, że w czasie bitwy straciła Kiko, emocje wzięły nią w górę i uwolniła potężną energię. Trix zniknęły, a Bloom zobaczyła wiele klonów Kiko, będących jedynie hologramami. Bloom została zabrana z symulacji, a profesor przełożył test, gdyż moc czarodziejki uszkodziła maszynę. Bloom wpada wprost na kłótnię Stelli z Florą, dotyczącą jej roślin, które wszędzie umieszcza. Flora twierdzi, że Tecna nie ma z nimi problemu, jednak po chwili odkrywa, że ta została przez jedną z nich uwięziona w szafie. Po kłótni z nimi, Flora obwieszcza, że przeniesie rośliny na czarne bagna. Bloom próbuje odwieść ją od tego pomysłu, ale Flora opuściła pokój. Bloom wyraziła swoje niezadowolenie dziewczynom i ruszyła za Florą. thumb|left|Wskazanie drzewa-przywódcy. Pozostałe Winx ruszyły za nią i znalazły Florę na bagnach. Ta powiedziała, że wróci do Alfei jak tylko znajdzie Giadolę Radosną. Pozostałe Winx przyłączyły się do poszukiwań, na które Stella cały czas narzekała. Natrafiły na wodne nimfy, które zaprowadziły Winx do ich królowej. Ta opowiedziała Winx o potworze z Czarnej Wyspy, który ich nęka. Winx zdecydowały się pomóc nimfom. Kiedy leciały na wodą, wyłonił się z niej wielki stwór, który pożarł Musę. Winx ruszyły w wodę za potworem i wyciągnęły Musę z jego paszczy. Kiedy wyłoniły się z niej, trafiły na Czarną Wyspę, na ktorej Winx, z wyjątkiem Tecny, zaczęły usypiać, przez obecność gazu. Bloom przed zaśnięciem zdążyła wskazać Tecnie drzewo-przywódcę oraz ptaki z nimfami śpiącymi pod nim. Tecna utworzyła nad Bloom bańkę powietrza, którą pokryła powoli wyspę budząc wszystkich. Obudzona nimfa mówi Winx, że wyspa jest tak naprawdę skorupą wilekiego żółwia, który zasnął z powodu gazu wierzby. Bloom i Flora rozprawiają się z drzewem. Problem nimf został zażegnany, a królowa we wdzięczności przekazuje Florze Giadolę Radosną. thumb|Nakrycie Trix. Bloom spędza czas z Brandonem w mieście Magix, opowiadając mu o swoich snach. Chciałaby dowiedzieć się więcej o nimfie Daphne, jednak nagle w szkolnej bibliotece zniknęły wszystkie książki na jej temat. Brandon powiedział, że Timmy może pomóc, po czym pożegnali się. W Alfei Palladium chce rozpocząć egzamin po naprawie symulatora, jednak nie pojawiła się Stella. Bloom mówi, że ta źle się poczuła i kiedy pozostałe dziewczyny zaliczyły egzamin, udała się do pielęgniarki sprawdzić jak Stella się czuje. Jednak nie było jej tam. Bloom znalazła ją w jej pokoju, gdzie szykowała się wyborów Miss Magix. Winx były złe na nią, ale zgodziły się ostatni raz jej pomóc. Kiedy dziewczyny szykowały Stellę, Bloom natknęła się na korytarzu na dziewczynę, której włosy nagle zakręciły się. Zapłakana uciekła, mijając się z Trix. Bloom zauważyła je i przeczuła kłopoty. Po prezentacji uczestniczek pocieszała Stellę martwiącą się o wygraną i pogratulowała uczestniczce z numerem 10, Lucy, którą wszyscy się zachwycili. Ta jednak zignorowała Bloom. Po prezentacji talentów zwyciężyła Lucy, jednak okazało się, że miała na sobie urok, więc faktyczną zwyciężczynią została Stella. Po wyborach Bloom przypomniała Stelli o egzaminie. Następnego dnia rozpoczął się egzamin czarodziejki, który jednak ta oblała. Winx mimo to cieszą się nadchodzącymi wakacjami. thumb|left|Aura ludzi. Bloom spędza wakacje na Ziemi, wraz ze swoimi rodzicami. Będąc na dworze napotyka się na Mitzi, która wytyka jej zniknięcie. Kończąc rozmowę z dziewczyną zauważa nad innymi ludźmi ich aurę, pokazującą prawdziwą naturę ludzi. Kiedy dociera do kwiaciarni mamy zauważa w środku dwóch mężczyzn rozmawiających z nią. Dzięki nowej zdolności widzi, że mężczyzni planują przejąć interes mamy i zbudować na miejscu kwiaciarni supermarket. Bloom informuje mamę o zamiarach biznesmenów, a ta rozwiązuje z nimi umowę. Czarodziejka spędza czas z rodzicami, jednak Vanessa ciągle otrzymuje pogróżki od mężczyzn, a jej lokal jest wandalizowany. thumb|Wizja Bloom. Podczas snu, Bloom widzi wizję kwiacarni w płomieniach, przez co budzi się z krzykiem. Mike i Vanessa przychodzą do córki, a ta informuje ich, że ma złe przeczucia co do lokalu. Cała trójka ruszyła w stronę kwiaciarni, która podobnie jak w wizji stała w płomieniach. Mike zadzwonił po straż pożarną, po czym ruszył za Bloom, która weszła do lokalu próbując ugasić płomienie. W środku Bloom ma wizję – widzi siebie jako dziecko w budynku otoczonym płomieniami oraz Mike'a, który ratuję ją z niego. Potem słyszy wołanie ze środka kierowcy dwóch mężczyzn. Oboje wyciągają mężczyznę, który wyjaśnia co się stało i szczerze przeprasza za swoje czyny. Następnego dnia Bloom wypytuje rodziców o wizję, którzy wyjawiają jej, że po znalezieniu jej w budynku przygarnęli ją. Bloom niepodoba się to, że ci zwlekali z tym, jednak podkreśla, że mimo to nadal ich kocha. Będąc ponownie w Alfei opowiada Winx co się stało, a te próbują pocieszyć dziewczynę. Bloom cieszy się, jednak nadal pozostało wiele pytań, na które nie ma odpowiedzi. thumb|Poznanie „prawdy”. W Alfei trwają egzaminy. Bloom ma za zadanie zdobyć róże i odłożyć ją na dane miejsce unikając świateł. Pozostałe Winx zestresowane oglądają wyczyny Bloom, jednak ta świetnie sobie radzi i zdaje na piątkę. Później spotyka się z Brandonem w mieście Magix. Tam opowiada mu o swoich przybranych rodzicach oraz o pytaniach jakie ją dręczą – skąd pochodzi oraz źródło jej mocy. Twierdzi, że odpowiedź znajdzie w sali archiwum w Chmurnej Wieży. Brandon decyduje się pomóc Bloom. Wieczorem ten przyjeżdża po nią do Alfei i razem wymykają się do Chmurnej Wieży. Będąc już w szkole, za pomocą GPS, który Brandon dostał od Timmiego, docierają do sali archiwum. Tam odnajdują jedną z Zaginionych Ksiąg, mających odpowiedzi na wszystkie pytania. Bloom zadaje księdze pytanie i dowiaduje się z niej straszliwej prawdy – jest wcieleniem Trzech Prastarych Wiedźm i gdy stanie się prawdziwą czarodziejką, przejmą nad nią kontrolę. Brandon nie dowierza i przeraża się tą wizją. Bloom prosi go o odwiezienie jej do Alfei. thumb|left|Spotkanie Mirty. Następnego poranka budzi się wraz z Kiko prz lesie, chcąc jak najszybciej dotrzeć do mista Magix, by ochronić innych. Nagle w lesie znajduje ją wiedźma Mirta, która tłumaczy Bloom, że wizja była fałszywa i że był to podstęp Trix. Po chwili Bloom odnalazły Winx, a następnie pojawiły się Trix. Między wiedźmami, a Winx wraz z Mirtą nawiązała się walka, w wyniku czego Mirta została przez Trix zamieniona w dynię. Bloom uwolniła potężną energię, którą przegoniła trzy wiedźmy, a Mirta została zabrana do Alfei. thumb|Magiczna podróż. Bloom zasnęła w klasie, w czasie lekcji, na czym nakryła ją Griselda, która poprosiła ją do gabinetu dyrektorki. Bloom tłumaczy, że przez głos w głowie nie może zasnąć, lecz Griselda nie chce jej wierzyć. Faragonda jednak rozumie dziewczynę i pozwala jej wrócić do pokoju by wypocząć, a rozmowę na ten temat przełożą na później. Zmęczona Bloom napotyka się na korytarzu na profesora Wizgiza, który zgubił kopertę z odpowiedziami do egzaminu. Bloom chciała oddać ją profesorowi, lecz ten zniknął. Dziewczyna zanosi kopertę do reszty Winx, które usiłują przemienić Mirtę w człowieka. Przez jakiś czas dziewczyny zastanawiają się co z zrobić z odpowiedziami, ale w trakcie dyskusji Bloom zasnęła. Ponownie śnił jej się głos, lecz została wybudzona przez Griseldę, która poprosiła ją do gabinetu dyrektorki. Bloom myślała, że chodzi o kopertę, jednak Faragonda opowiedziała jej o jej przeszłości. Głos w głowie Bloom należy do Daphne, historycznej nimfy Magix, strażniczki Smoczego Płomienia, który zapoczątkował ten wymiar. Według legend Daphne przebywa w Jeziorze Roccaluce, gdzie Faragonda zabrała Bloom na magiczną podróż. Przemierzając dno jeziora natrafiły na nimfę, która podarowała Bloom kuferek z koroną. Po chwili obie wróciły do gabinetu, gdzie zakończyła się ich podróż. thumb|left|Nakrycie się nawzajem. Bloom wróciła do pokoju, gdzie została zasypana pytaniami od dziewczyn. Tam ponownie zaczęły rozmyślać co zrobić kopertą. Kiedy Bloom usiłowała się uczyć, cały czas myślała o Daphne oraz wypadzie do Chmurnej Wieży z Brandonem. Próbuje do niego zadzwonić, jednak ten nie odbiera. Później Winx udają się do spiżarni schować kopertę. Ostatecznie każda z nich chciała podejrzeć na odpowiedzi, na czym wszystkie się nakryły. Flora schowała kopertę do szuflady w pokoju i Winx poszły spowrotem spać. Następnego dnia okazało się, ze kontrolowanie pokusy otwarcia koperty z odpowiedziami było już egzaminem, więc te czarodziejki, które jej nie otworzyły zdały na piątki z plusem. thumb|Nakrycie potwora. Winx udając się do szkoły omawiały nadchodzący dzień otwarty dla rodziców. Wchodząc do pokoju, Tecna twierdzi, że słyszała jakiś szelest, ale Bloom uznała, że tej się przesłyszało. Później Winx zostały wybudzone ze snu przez krzyki Stelli. Stella wyjaśnia, że miała dziwny sen. Po pocieszeniu jej Winx wróciły do swoich łóżek, jednak tym razem zostały obudzone przez krzyki z pokoju Tecny i Musy. Te wyjaśniają, że również miały dziwne sny. Flora porozumiewa się Mirtą, która tłumaczy, że w grasuje tutaj jakiś stwór, który powoduje te koszmary. Stwór zniknął wraz z nadejściem ranka, a Winx następnego dnia omawiają sytuację. Wieczorem, stwór ponownie zaatakował obierając sobie za cel Florę. Ta jednak nie zasnęła i zaczęła się bronić, a Kiko poinformował pozostałe Winx o ataku stwora. Czarodziejki przemieniły się i nawiązały walkę, która przeniosła się na zewnątrz Alfei. Tam po chwili pojawiły się Trix. Do akcji wkroczyła Faragonda, dzięki której pokonano potwora. Trix uciekły, a Faragonda zapytała się dziewcząt co się dzieje, same jednak nie wiedziały co odpowiedzieć. thumb|left|Starcie z Diaspro. Kiedy Bloom nakłada na włosy Stelli odżywkę, wyjawia jej że chciałaby się dowiedzieć więcej o Daphne i Jeziorze Roccaluce. Stella pociesza dziewczynę, namawiając ją by zadzwoniła do Brandona. Kiedy Stella wyszła z pokoju Bloom zadzwoniła do chłopaka, tłumacząc mu co naprawdę stało się podczas ich wyprawy do Chmurnej Wieży. Po zakończeniu rozmowy powiedziała Stelli, że Brandon zachowywał się dziwnie. Stella pocieszyła przyjaciółkę, że ten na pewno do niej zadzwoni po pokazie, na który ten się szykuje. Później obwieszcza Winx, ze zamierza dostać się jakoś na pokaz w Czerwonej Fontannie i dowiedzieć o uczuciach Brandona wobec niej. Dziewczyny uważają, że to szalone, ale decydują się jej pomóc. Dostając się jakoś do szkoły, Bloom mija się z dziewczyną o imieniu Diaspro, która okazuje się być dziewczyną Brandona. Bloom uznała, że to musi być podstęp Trix, więc zabiera Diaspro do piwnicy, gdzie nawiązuje z nią walkę. Ostatecznie obie wparują na arenę, gdzie Diaspro wyjawia, że Brandon to w rzeczywistości książę Sky z Eraklyonu i jej narzeczony, który zamienił się tożsamościami ze swoim giermkiem Brandonem. Roztrzęsiona Bloom wraca do Alfei gdzie podejmuje decyzję. thumb|left|Utrata mocy. Bloom informuje Winx, że opuszcza Alfeę. Dziewczyny próbują ją odwieść od tego pomysłu, lecz Bloom jest zdecydowana. Będąc już na Ziemi, Mike i Vanessa przekonują Bloom, że szanują jej decyzję, jednak aura jaką dostrzega Bloom pokazuje jej, że myślą inaczej. Bloom ponownie pomaga Vanessie w kwiaciarni i dwa razy konfrontuje się z Mitzi. Kiedy wróciła ze spaceru do domu, zastała tam Trix i Knuta, którzy obezwladnili jej rodziców. Bloom przemienia się i nawiązuje walkę z wiedźmami, która przenosi się do miasta. Trix postanawiają użyć rodziców Bloom do szantażu, jednak ta ratuje ich. Trix wtedy ponownie zaczynają atakować, a Icy wyjawia Bloom prawdę – jest księżniczką planety Domino, posiadającą w sobie Smoczy Płomień, a Daphne jest jej starszą siostrą, która by ratować Bloom i płomień przed Trzema Prastarymi Wiedźmami, które zniszczyły Domino, poświęciła się i przeniosła małą Bloom na Ziemię. Trix następnie wykradły Bloom moc i opuściły Ziemię. Mike obudził Bloom, a po chwili w domu pojawiła się Stella, która zabrała dziewczynę spowrotem do Alfei. thumb|Powrót do Alfei. Będąc ponownie w Alfei Bloom wita się z Winx, po czy, zostaje poproszona przez Griseldę do gabinetu Faragondy. Tam wyjaśnia powód swojego odejścia, prawdę o swojej przeszłości oraz to że Trix odebrały jej moc. Następnie wraca do swojego pokoju, gdzie opowiada o wszystkim Winx. Później Winx zauważają czarne chmury pokrywające Magix oraz robale wylęgające się w Alfei. Profesor Palladium wbiega do ich pokoju i informuje dziewczyny o ataku na szkołę. Winx wybiegają i wszystkie z wyjątkiem Bloom przemieniają się, i pomagają innym uczennicom bronić szkoły. thumb|Wyprawa na Domino. Faragonda prosi Winx do swojego gabinetu, gdzie informuje je o ataku Trix na magiczny wymiar. Dyrektorka proponuje Bloom udanie się do Domino i odnalezienie sposobu na odzyskanie mocy. Bloom wraz pozostałymi Winx zostaje przeniesiona przez profesora Palladiuma do Domino, gdzie próbują odnaleźć zamek królewski. Nagle pojawia się przed nimi śnieżny potwór, z którym Stella nawiązuje walkę. Potwór jednak uderzeniem w ziemię tworzy w niej pęknięcie, które odziela Bloom od reszty dziewczyn. Dziewczyna traci równowagę i wpada w przepaść. thumb|left|Poznanie smutnej prawdy. Bloom nie została ranna po upadku i wyrusza dalej po dnie szczeliny szukając wyjścia. Zauważa, że jaskinie które przemierza są w rzeczywistości zamkowymi korytarzami. Kiedy dotarła na dziedziniec zamek zaczął się trząść, a gdy ustało Winx odnalazły Bloom. Stella wraz z pomocą Tecny odmroziła sporą część zamku, po czym dziewczyny udały do podziemnych korytarzy. Bloom usłyszała wtedy tajemniczy głos, a po chwili pojawiła się przed nimi Daphne. Ta zaprowadziła je do skarbca Domino, gdzie Bloom znalazła swoją koronę oraz ujrzała scenę Daphne przenoszącej małą Bloom na Ziemię. Bloom przyrzekła sobie, że odnajdzie swoich rodziców, po czym Daphne zniknęła. Kiedy Winx zamierzały wrócić natrafiły ponownie na śnieżnego potwora wraz z wieloma mniejszymi stworami. Czarodziejki zmuszone były do odwrotu do zamku i bronienia się stamtąd. Potwory wdarły się do środka i kiedy wydawało się że są w sporych kłopotach pojawili się Specjaliści. Winx ostatecznie udało się pokonać potwora. Specjaliści wyjaśniają Winx, że Czerwona Fontanna została zniszczona i że magicy musieli ukryć się w Alfei. Potem zabierają je spowrotem do Magix, a w trakcie podróży Bloom pogadza się ze Sky'em. thumb|Atak potworów. W Alfei są witani przez Faragondę i Saladina. Dowiadują się również, że Knut przeszedł na ich stronę. Później w gabinecie Faragondy Bloom wyjawia plan włamania do Chmurnej Wieży opanowanej przez Trix, by tam spróbować odzyskać Smoczy Płomień. Zabiera ze sobą Sky'a, Brandona, Stellę i Knuta. Knut prowadzi ich przez tunele i ostatecznie wychodzą na śmietnisko Chmurnej Wieży. Tam zostały zaatakowane przez potwory, z którymi decydują się uniknąc walki, by pozostać niezauważonym przez Trix. Niestety potwory były za silne, po chwili pojawił się zamaskowany mężczyzna, który im pomógł. Jak się okazało był to Riven. Ruszając w stronę szkoły Riven opowiada co się z nim działo oraz przeprasza za wszystko. thumb|Odwracanie uwagi. Knut zaprowadza grupę do Chmurnej Wieży i wprowadza ich do pokoju Trix, z którego następne schodzą do tuneli. Tam rodzielają się – Brandon i Riven udają się uwolnić więźniów, a reszte idzie po Płomień Smoka. Wkraczają do pokoju gdzie miał się on znajdowac, jednak nie było go tam. Po chwili pojawił się Trix, lecz te zostały zaatakowane przez Gryffin, która wydostała się z celi wraz z pozostałymi wiedźmami. Gryffin spowalania Trix, po czym wszyscy uciekają z wieży przez portal. Niestety Armia Ciemności zaczęła nadciągać, więc Sky wraz z Bloom zdecydowali się odciągnąć ich uwagę, by reszta mogła bezpiecznie przejść przez portal. Niestety w czasie ucieczki rozbijają się. thumb|Rodzielenie się. Nie mogąc naprawić ślizgacza, na którym się poruszali, wyruszyli w stronę miasta Magix po pomoc. Decydują się przespać noc pod gołym niebem. Następnego dnia Bloom nagle słyszy głos Daphne, przez co dwójka rozdziela się i czarodziejka udaje się nad Jezioro Roccaluce. thumb|left|Spotkanie z Daphne. W jeziorze spotyka Daphne, która tłumaczy Bloom, że moc nadal w niej tkwi, a jej wątpliwości spowodowały brak możliwości użycia jej. Nimfa znika, a Bloom wynuża się z wody w formie czarodziejki. Szybko udała się do miasta, gdzie Sky miał kłopoty i pokonała otaczające go potwory. Wyjaśniła chłopakowi co się nad jeziorem, a następnie ruszyli w stronę Alfei. thumb|Starcie z Icy. Kiedy Trix osobiście ruszyły na Alfeę pojawili się Bloom i Sky. Czarodziejka podjęła walkę z wiedźmami, a po chwili dołączyły się do niej pozostałe Winx. Bloom zajęła się Icy, a reszta Winx podjęła walkę z Darcy i Stormy. W pewnym momencie Icy wydawało się, że pozbyła się Bloom, jednak zdołała nadal z nią walczyć. Bloom pokonała wiedźmę, tak jak Winx poradziły sobie z resztą Trix. Chwilę po tym Bloom wyobraziła sobie jak całuje się ze Sky'em jednak nie mając w sobie tyle odwagi po prostu go przytula. Pokój powrócił do Magix. W Alfei z tej okazji zorganizowano przyjęcie. Kiedy impreza się zakończyła Bloom siedziała w samotności oglądając księżyc, a po chwili dołączył do niej Sky, z którym nawiązała krótką rozmowę. Sezon 2 thumb|Ranna dziewczyna. W Alfei trwają przygotowania na przyjęcie z okazji rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego. Bloom sprawdza, czy nikt nie potrzebuje pomocy, kiedy to zauważa latającego zwierzaka, za którym podąża. Wydawałoby się, że trafiła w ślepą uliczkę, jednak odnalazła ukryte drzwi prowadzące do sali archiwum, gdzie przebywała mała wróżka, Concorda. Wyjaśnia ona, że małe wróżki pomagają czarodziejkom w walce ze złem i w rzucaniu czarów. Między wróżką, a czarodziejką może nawiązać się więź, podobna do tej między siostrami bliźniaczkami. Po chwili Bloom przypomina sobie o przyjęciu i szybko po przebraniu się udaje się do pozostałych Winx. Faragonda daje przemówienie, po czym prosi Bloom oraz resztę Winx na scenę, po czym otwiera Alfeę. Później dziewczyny spędziają czas ze Specjalistami, dopóki ci nie wracają do fontanny. Chwilę później Winx dostrzegają kogoś w drzewach. Była to ranna dziewczyna, która po chwili zemdlała. Z jej kaptura wypadła mała, śpiąca wróżka. Winx zabierają ją do Alfei. thumb|left|Obudzona Layla. Znaleziona dziewczyna nadal śpi, a Winx nad nią czuwają. Bloom trudno jest zasnąć, gdyż ciągle zamartwia się o nią. Następnego dnia profesor Wizgiz porowadzi lekcję dotyczącą przeciwieństw. W czasie jej trwania Bloom przysypia, co zauważa profesor, jednak nie karze dziewczyny. Później wraz ze Stellą udaje się do pokoju gdzie przebywa śpiąca dziewczyna wraz z Florą i Musą. Dziewczyna obudziła się na chwilę, jednak szybko zasnęła. Po chwili znowu się obudziła dopytując się o swoją wróżkę Piff, a gdy zobaczyła, że ta jest cała i zdrowa, uspokoiła się i zjadła kanapkę od Stelli. Następnie przedstawiła się jako Layla i opowiedziała o tym co jej się przytrafiło. Zła istota porwała małe wróżki i wyssała z ich moc. Layla usiłowała uratować wróżki, jednak istota wyssała również jej moc przez co była niezdolna je uratować. Winx oferują jej pomoc w odzyskaniu wróżek. thumb|Walka z potworami. Faragonda zwołuje do siebie Winx i informuje, że zorganizują misję ratunkową wróżek. Wybiorą się na nią Bloom i Stella wraz z Laylą, która będzie ich przewodnikiem oraz Sky i Brandon. Tecna, Flora i Musa też chciały się udać, ale Faragonda wyjaśniła im, że ich moce będą bezużyteczne w podziemiach, a mniejsza grupa ma większe szanse pozostać niezauważona. Grupa została podwieziona przez Specjalistów pod jaskinię, do której wkroczyli. W czasie drogi natrafili na zamknięte drzwi i zaatakowały ich potwory. Dziewczyny zajęły nimi, a Specjaliści wysadzili drzwi. Po drodze czarodziejki opadły z sił z powodu długiego czasu przebywania w transformacji. Po chwili trafiając na tunele rodzielili się, a Brandon pozostając sam został zaatakowany przez potwory. Layla przemieniła się i udała się mu pomóc, jednak sama wpadła w kłopoty. Nagle ziemia pod Brandonem zawaliła się przez co spadł z wysokości do wody, a Stella skoczyła za nim. thumb|Nadciąga Stella! Sky uwalnia przyczepioną do skały Laylę, po czym planują co robić dalej. Ponieważ Bloom nie może się przemienić, a Layla latać gdyż ma oblepione skrzydła, ta tworzy dźwig, dzięki któremu spuszczają się na dół po linie. Niestety na dole Stelli i Brandona już nie było. Bloom chciała wskoczyć do rzeki za nimi, jednak Sky ją powstrzymał. Layla wyjaśniła, że zapewne wir rzeki wyrzucił ich na brzeg poza podziemia, więc są bezpieczni. Grupa decyduje się więc wznowić misję ratunkową. Przemierzają jaskinie od kilku godzin, aż w końcu trafiają na miejsce, które Layla kojarzy. Nagle pojawiają się potwory i zmuszeni są uciekać. Na szczęście pojawia się Stella, która rozprawia się z potworami. Po chwili ziema zaczyna się trząść i ponownie uciekają. thumb|left|Tajemniczy paladyn. Udało im się uciec, jednak kiedy trzęsienie ustało zgubili drogę. By dostać się do cytadeli musieliby zejść na dół. Layla znajduje drewnianą deskę, którą wykorzystuje do zjechania i w efekcie szybkiego dostania się na dół. Reszta powtarza czynność, jednak kiedy Sky nie miał z tym problemu, pozostałe dziewczyny nie miały tyle szczęścia. By przenieść się do środka Sky używa demolekulatora. Grupa w końcu dociera pod Mroczną Twierdzę, gdzie znajdują się wróżki. Layla udaje uwolnić wróżki, a Bloom i Sky próbują pomóc osłabionej Stelli. Po chwili pojawiają się Trix z nową mocą i rozpoczyna się walka. Winx nie mają z nimi szans, nawet z pomocą Layli. Nagle pojawia się tajemniczy paladyn, który leczy wszystkich i pokonuje Trix, a następnie znika. Do Layli przylatują uwolnione wróżki. Bloom nawiązuje więź z jedną z nich, z Lockette. Teraz wszystko co muszą zrobić to uwolnić Brandona od chcącej go poślubić księżniczki Amentii. thumb|Złapani przez straż. Stella prowadzi grupę do Podziemnego Królestwa. Kiedy dotarli na miejsce, próbują przedostać się na ceremonię unikając strażników. Niestety wpadają na jednego, a po chwili przybywa ich cała masa, przez co zmuszeni są do ucieczki. Niestety zostają złapani, a w drodze do lochów mijają ceremonię ślubną Brandona i Amentii. Stella usiłuje się jakoś wyrwać, jednak po chwili, Amentia po powąchaniu kwiatów w swoim bukiecie od Amore, zmienia zdanie i zakochuje się w Sponsusie. Brandon zostaje uwolniony i wraca z grupą oraz wróżkami do domu. thumb|left|Próba zniszczenia głazu. Winx oraz Specjaliści wracają szczęśliwie do Alfei, gdzie witają się ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Następnego dnia Faragodna prosi Winx do swojego gabinetu, by pogratulować im udanej misji oraz wyjaśnić kim jest zła istota – Lord Darkar. Był on odpowiedzialny za zniszczenie Domino, gdyż kontrolował Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy. Kiedy Winx zastanawiają się dlaczego Darkarowi zależy na odnalezieniu wioski wróżek, Faragonda zmienia temat i ostrzega dziewczyny przed lordem. Pozwala również wróżkom zostać w Alfei, a Layla zostaje przyjęta do szkoły. Później Winx dyskutują o tym, że Faragonda coś przed nimi ukrywa. Po chwili przylatuje wróżka Livy, która przekazuje wiadomość od Faragondy. Winx mają się udać nad jezioro, a tam spotykają dyrektorkę, która wyjaśnia im, że nagle pojawił się ogromny kamień, po czym prosi Winx o zniszczenie go. Niestety nie udaje im się to. Podczas kiedy Winx wróciły do Alfei, Bloom została, by spróbować zniszczyć głaz. Jej ataki jednak nic skutkują, a ta opada z sił. Później nieprzytomna zostaje przyprowadzona do swojego pokoju przez tajemniczego mężczyznę w pelerynie. Następnego dnia tożsamość mężczyzny zostaje ukazana – jest to profesor Avalon, paladyn, który uratował Winx przed Trix, będący nowym nauczycielem w Alfei. Avalon zaprezentował swoje umiejętności niszcząc głaz, który jak się okazało został stworzony przez Faragondę. Bloom uważa, że Avalon będzie w stanie pomóc jej odnaleźć swoich prawdziwych rodziców, więc wieczorem przychodzi do niego wypytując się o to jak jej poszło przy próbie zniszczenia skały. thumb|left|Walka z potworem. Dziewczyny zostają zaproszone na otwarcie nowej Czerwonej Fontanny. Winx spotykają się ze Specjalistami, którzy zabierają je na pokaz na arenie. Sky proponuje Bloom jazdę konna następnego dnia, jednak Bloom odmawia, gdyż w tym czasie odbędą się zajęcia z Avalonem, a Bloom chce zrobić na nim dobre wrażenie. Bloom wraz z Lockette po chwili odcina się od reszty, by znaleźć profesora. Nie mogąc go znaleźć, Bloom idzie na arenę i dołącza do Winx na ceremonię otwarcia. Nagle przez budynek przeszło trzęsienie ziemi, jednak jak się okazało, to nowa Czerwona Fontanna wzbiła się w powietrze. Później Winx odpoczywają na trawie, kiedy przychodzą Brandon i Timmy, którzy informują dziewczyny o pojedynku między Sky'em i Rivenem. Dziewczyny udają się obejrzeć ich zmagania, w których ostatecznie Sky wygrywa. Kiedy miał się rozpocząć kolejny pojedynek pojawił się potwór. Winx przemieniły się, jednak potwór był odporny na magię. Nagle pojawia się Helia, który ratuje Florę, po czym znika, co nie podoba się dziewczynom. Specjaliści uświadamiają sobie, że fizyczne atak działają na potwora, więc współpracując rozprawiają się z nim. Później Bloom opowiada Avalonowi o tym co się stało. thumb|Drzewo genealogiczne Bloom. Bloom śni o swoich rodzicach i Daphne. Budzi, po czym znowu zasypia ze łzami w oczach. Rano podczas śniadania wita ich profesor Avalon, któremu Bloom opowiada o swoim śnie i prosi go o pomoc w odkryciu czegoś więcej o swoich rodzicach. Ten się zgadza i zaprasza ją po lekcjach do siebie. Później Bloom wraz z innymi Winx ma lekcję z profesorem, a po niej ten tworzy drzewo genealogiczne Bloom za pomocą swojego kryształu, z którego dowiaduje się imion swoich rodziców – Oritel i Marion. Później Winx spotykają na korytarzu profesora Palladiuma, z którym następnie mają zajęcia. W czasie ich trwania Amaryl o mało nie skrzywdziła Stelli, jednak Palladium zapobiegł katastrofie. Następnie w czasie lekcji z Avalonem, Bloom zgłosiła się na ochotniczkę do zadania z mieczami. Miała wraz z Selene sprawdzić wytrzymałość mieczy. Kiedy miecz zostaje zniszczony Avalon wyjaśnia, że wygląd nie określa siły przeciwnika oraz że powinny same doszukiwać się prawdy niż ufać wyglądowi. Później Bloom ponownie udała się do gabinetu profesora, gdzie ponownie dowiedziała się więcej o swoich rodzicach. Później dziewczyna odpoczywa pod drzewem trzymając w ręku medalion od Avalona. Bloom rozmawia przez telefon ze Sky'em, jednak jedyne o czym Bloom to profesor Avalon. Zdenerwowało to Sky, przez co dwójka pokłóciła się i rozłączyła. Później Winx udają się na lekcję samoobrony z Griseldą. Zajęcia przenoszą się na zewnątrz szkoły, gdzie Griselda daje im za zadanie zaatakować siebie. Uczennice atakują ze wszystkich sił, jednak Grisedla odpiera każdy atak. Po zajęciach, wieczorem w pokoju, Bloom opowiada Florze o swoich problemach ze Sky'em, a ta próbuje ją pocieszyć. thumb|Uleczenie Sky'a. Następnego dnia Bloom wraz z Florą i Tecną udają się do Czerwonej Fontanny pogadać ze Sky'em. Nagle zauważają, że szkoła jest atakowana. Flora domyśla się, że to sprawka Trix i dziewczyny szybko ruszają do fontanny. Helia przyprowadza dziewczyny do Codatorty, a ten każe im wraz ze Specjalistami powstrzymać Trix. W zbrojowni napotykają Trix, z którymi nawiązuje się walka. W końcu wiedźmy uciekają i reszta wpada za nimi w pościg, w czasie którego Flora zostaje zraniona i zostaje z tyłu. Bloom, Tecna i Sky wparowują do pokoju gdzie ptrzebywały Trix i nawiązuje się walka. Z pomocą przychodzi Timmy. Niestety wiedźmy rozprawiają się ze wszystkimi i otwierają tajemnicze przejście. Bloom zauważa nieprzytomnego Sky'a. Usiłuje go obudzić jednak nic z tego i Bloom zaczyna obawiać się najgorszego. W międzyczasie Trix udaje się uciec. Smutna Bloom odblokowywuje nową moc Płomienia Smoka – leczenie, dzięki czemu ratuje Sky'a. Bloom i Sky przytulają się, i wybaczają sobie. thumb|left|Odczarowanie wróżek. Na początku dnia Winx mają zajęcia z profesorem Palladiumem, a kiedy te się zakończyły Bloom udała się do biblioteki poszukać czegoś o zaklęciach leczniczych. W końcu znalazła jedną książkę, z której już w swoim pokoju usiłowała się nauczyć kilku sztuczek, jednak nie powodziło jej się. Nagle do pokoju wbiegła Stella, która informuje Bloom, że wróżki jeszcze nie wróciły i że mogło się im coś stać. Wraz z Winx udają się na poszukiwania. Nareszcie je znalazły, jednak wróżki z jakiegoś powodu bardzo chciały wrócić do swojej wioski. Wróżki szybko uciekły, a Winx przemieniły się i ruszyły za nimi. Bloom złapała Lockette, innym Winx również udało się odnaleźć swoje bliźniacze wróżki. Winx zaniosły je do Alfei, gdzie Faragonda wyjaśniła im, że na wróżki zostało rzucone zaklęcie, przez które bardzo tęskią za domem. Winx proszą Faragondę o wyjaśnienia odnośnie tego czego ukradły Trix z Czerwonej Fontanny. Dyrektorka wyjawia, że Darkar szuka czterech części Kodeksu, którego części ukryte są w trzech szkołach oraz w wiosce wróżek. Jeśli Darkar zdobędzie części cały magiczny wymiar będzie zagrożony. Później Bloom usiłuje ponownie spróbować zaklęcia z księgi jednak zamiast uzdrowić roślinę, zmienia ją w potwora, z którym szybko się rozprawia. Dziewczyna zauważa, że księgą jest coś nie tak i udaje się do Faragondy. Ta wyjaśnia jej, że księga nie należy do zbiorów Alfei i przekazuje czarodziejce inną księgę, po czym każe jej udać się do wróżek. Niestety te uciekły i pozostałe Winx udają się je znaleźć. Bloom znalazła w księdze zaklęcie, które powinno odwrócić działanie zaklęcia, po czym rusza na poszukiwania. Dzięki Winx udaje się dogonić wróżki po czym udało jej się je odczarować. thumb|left|Nadanie woli. Na lekcji Winx dowiadują się o magii łącznej. Później Musa zostaje zaczepiona przez Jareda, magika z Czerwonej Fontanny. Następnie Winx znowu mają zajęcia z magii łącznej. Bloom została przydzielona do pary ze Stellą i razem miały spróbować połączyć swoje czary, jednak z marnym skutkiem. Faragonda zapowiada, że następnego dnia odbędzie się test w symulatorze z magii łącznej. Stella proponuje, żeby cała piątka wypowiedziała razem megazaklęcie, co uraziło Laylę, przez co ta wybiegła z płaczem, a Musa ruszyła za nią. Bloom znalazła Laylę i Musę pod drzewem, i wyjaśniła tej pierwszej, że Stella nie chciała jej urazić oraz że jest jedną z nich. Zaproponowała na pocieszenie piżamowe party. Wieczorem Stella opowiadała dziewczynom o swoim dzieciństwie oraz rozpoczęła rozmowę o chłopakach. Następnego dnia Winx przystąpiły do testu. Niestety w symulatorze nastąpił błąd, który Palladium usiłuje naprawić, jednak bezskutecznie. Nagle pojwia się potwór, z którym Winx nawiązują walkę. Potwór jest jednak odporny na magię, więc Winx wykorzystują magię łączną by go pokonać – Layla tworzy ciało, Flora szkielet, Tecna mózg, Stella wzrok, Bloom wolę do walki, a Musa słuch i mowę. Dzięki temu pokonują potwora i udaje im się wyjść z symulatora. Później dziewczyny są świadkami jak Jared daje Musie buziaka w policzek, po czym Winx cieszą jak zgraną drużyną się stały. thumb|Nadchodzi pomoc. Bloom otrzymuje list od swojej mamy, z którego dowiaduje się, że ta będzie zenzawać w sądzie. Bloom decyduje się zrezygnować z zajęć i udać się na Ziemię. Wraz z nią idą również Stella, Musa i Layla oraz ich bliźniacze wróżki. Bloom odłącza się od reszty i zostaje porozmawiać z Vanessą. Wieczorem wraz ze Stellą nadchodzą z pomocą Layli i Musie, które zostały napadnięte przez gang, lecz niestety wpadają w pułapkę. Nagle pojawiają się Faragonda i Griselda, które usypiają gang, po czym zabierają Winx spowrotem do Alfei gdzie zostają ukarane za ucieczkę z lekcji – mają wysprzątać całą szkołę. Po wykonaniu zadania Bloom wraz z Lockette zasypia. thumb|Zamiana! Winx są na lekcji z Palladiumem z zaklinania deszczu, które totalnie nie wychodzi Bloom. Po lekcji Flora pyta się dziewczyny co ją gryzie. Ta odpowiada jej, że nie zachowuje się jak prawdziwa księżniczka, co ją martwi. Po chwili przyjeżdżają Sky i Brandon, którzy zostali wezwani na Eraklyon. Bloom i Flora oraz ich wróżki zabierają się z nimi. Kiedy dotarli do zamku królewskiego na Eraklyonie król Erendor i królowa Samara przekazali im informacje o porwaniu Diaspro przez Technoninja oraz że ich przywódca Yoshinoya żąda wysokiego okupu. Sky nie zgadza się na warunki porywaczy i decyduje się uratować Diaspro. Bloom wraz z Florą udały się poszukać kwiatu potrzebnego czarodziejce natury do projektu. Niestety kwiat ma zdolności teleportacji, ale ostatecznie udaje się go złapać. Później spotykają się z chłopakami w lesie, którzy tłumaczą im, że Yoshinoya chce zdobyć tron, przez co czyha na Sky i z tego powodu musieli się obaj zamienić tożsamościami. Dziewczyny decydują się użyć zaklęcia lokalizującego na broszce Diaspro, dzięki czemu ruszają w stronę kryjówki porywaczy. Zostają jednak przez nich nagle zaatakowani. Niestety przegrywają i zostają wtrąceni do więzienia. Na szczęście wróżkom udało się ich uratować. Czarodziejki decydują się użyć czaru by zamienić Bloom miejscem z Diaspro. Bloom trafiając do kryjówki porywaczy, szybko się z niej ulatnia i wraca do Specjalistów. Udaje im się przekonać porywaczy do siebie, a później zesłac ich na Ziemię. Władcy Eraklyonu doceniają również Bloom. Winx udały się na koncert w Czerwonej Fontannie, na którym wystąpiła Musa. Niestety w czasie jego trwania zaatakowała Stormy, z którą mimo to Musa sobie poradziła dzięki pomocy publiczności. thumb|left|Konfrontacja z siostrami. Podczas lekcji z Palladiumem Bloom informuje Winx o imprezie Halloweenowej w Gardenii. Winx wraz z wróżkami teleportują się na Ziemię, gdzie po drodze mijają Mitzi. Wieczorem udają się do Cichej Willi, gdzie ma odbyć się impreza. W środku witają się z Mitzi i prezentują swoje kostiumy, które w rzeczywistości są ich strojami czarodziejek. Podczas przyjęcie Bloom i Flora próbują poznać jakiś ludzi, jednak kończy się to niepowodzeniem. Mitzi próbuje popsuć ubranie Bloom, jednak ta mogąc używac magii psuje plany dziewczyny. Chwilę później Winx rozmawiają na osobności o przepowiedni związanej z tym domem o trzech siostrach. Winx obawiają się, że może chodzić o Trix. Nagle kelnerka informuje dziewczyny, że Mitzi potrzebuje pomocy. Ta wyjaśnia im, że widziała w lustrze trzy postacie bez twarzy. Koleżanka Mitzi tłumaczy, że chodzi o trzy siostry, które pragną zemsty za śmierć swojej młodszej czwartej siostry. Winx decydują się zająć sprawą i ostatecznie konfrontują się z siostrami. Okazało się, że była to Mitzi oraz jej znajome przebrane za nie, co nie spodobało się Winx. Później Winx wróciły na imprezę, gdzie bawiły się przez resztę nocy. thumb|Samotna walka. Bloom ranem spędzała czas na łące wraz Lockette. Później Winx zostały wysłane przez Faragondę do Chmurnej Wieży na zajęcia oraz by pomóc w obronie części kodeksu. Pomimo sojuszu podczas walki z Trix, Winx nie są tutaj mile widziane. Podczas lekcji Bloom nie czuje się zbyt dobrze. Później Winx próbują się sprzymierzyć z nimi, jednak te nie są skore do współpracy. Po chwwili przychodzi Mirta, która łagodzi sytuację i dziewczyny decydują się sobie pomóc. Następne zajęcia również nie idą po myśli. Po lekcji natrafiają na przerażoną Lucy, która mówi że Trix są już w wieży. Winx nie mogą dojść do porozumienia, więc rodzielają się – Bloom rusza szukać Trix z Florą. Po chwili trafiają do pokoju gdzie znajduje się zamrożona Tecna, a obok niej mapa, na której zaznaczony jest Kodeks. Flora zostaje pomóc Tecnie, a Bloom rusza za wiedźmami. Dziewczyna dociera do miejsca znajdowania się Kodeksu, gdzie przemienia się i czeka na Trix. Wkrótce te przybywają i rozpoczyna się walka, którą Bloom niestety przegrywa. Po chwili pojawiają się Winx oraz czarownice z Chmurnej Wieży, jednak nic nie zdaje się powstrzymać Trix. thumb|Próba magii konwergencyjnej. Nagle pojawia się Griffin, która wyjaśnia, że Kodeksu tutaj nie ma. Trix będąc mniejsze liczebnie, uciekają, a Winx zajmują się Bloom. Parę dni później Griffin w swoim gabinecie wyjaśnia Winx, Mircie i Lucy, że Trix przedostały się do szkoły za pomocą mocy do przenikania przez ściany dzięki kontroli nad wieżą oraz daje im rubinowe krążki, które ostrzegają przed nadejściem wiedźm. Pokazała i również sposób komunikowania się ze sobą w wieży. Winx rozdzielają się. Bloom udała się z Tecną, która zdecydowała się spróbować zwiększyć moc krążków. Udało jej się, dzięki czemu znają dokładną lokacje wiedźm. Dowiedziały się, że Trix zaatakowały Stellę i Musę. Nie będąc w stanie im pomóc kontaktują się z Florą i Laylą, które mówią, że Lucy i Mirta zaginęły, po czym decydują się spotkać. Nagle do pokoju wpadają uczennice, które wyjaśniają, że zostały zaatakowane przez Trix. Po chwili pojawiają się trzy czarownice, nie mając jednak z nimi żadnych szans, czarodziejki uciekają. Po chwili Griffin przejęła kontrolę nad wieżą i zamknęła Trix między ścianami budynku. Bloom i Tecna spotykają się z Florą i Laylą, po czym znajdują Stellę i Musę. Później ziemia zaczyna się zapadać i Winx spadają w dół, co zmusza je do transformacji, i szybkiego odnalezienia kodeksu. Winx odnajdują Trix przy kodeksie i małej wróżce Discordzie, która go strzeże. Winx usiłowały użyć magii konwergencyjnej, jednka z marnym skutkiem, przez co Trix wykradły Kodeks i uciekły. thumb|left|Podróż Bloom. Bloom trenuje wraz z Avalonem na wypadek kolejnego ataku Darkara. Bloom ostatnimi czasy słabnie, więc profesor proponuje czarodziejce magiczną podróż do przeszłości, która powinna ją wzmocnić. W gabinecie Avalona, rozpoczęcie magicznej podróży przerywają podsłuchujące ich Stella, Musa i Flora, jednak po chwili Avalon rzuca zaklęcie, dzięki czemu Bloom zauważa swoich rodziców oraz Wielkiego Smoka, który nagle zaatakował ją. Ta wybudziła się i opowiedziała wszystko Avalonowi. Później dziewczyny wypytują Bloom, jednak ta twierdzi, że niewiele pamięta. Dziewczyny zabierają się posłuchać nowej muzyki Musy zostawiając Bloom samą. Rozmawiając z Lockette zdecydowała się użyc swoich nowych mocy i przemieniła się. Poczuła się silniejsza, lecz nagle zaczęła się znęcać nad Timmim, który szukał Tecny. Zauważyły to Layla i Musa, które wezwały Avalona, a ten opanował sytuację. Bloom przyznała, że ktoś przejął nad nią kontrolę. Avalon wyjaśnia, że musiała podczas podróży zarazić się wirusem cienia i że przygotuje specjalne zaklęcie do zdjęcia wirusa. Prosi również dziewczyny, by trzymały Bloom z dala od kłopotów. Bloom przeprasza Timmiego, który wraca do fontanny, a Stella decyduje się zająć Bloom. thumb|Przekazanie Kodeksu szpiegowi. Winx malują i stroją dziewczynę dobrze się bawiąc. Ta nagle zaczyna się przemieniać ponownie tracić kontrolę nad sobą. Winx ruszyły po Avalona, a Locketta starała się pinlować Bloom. Ta udała się do archiwum, by odnaleźć Kodeks i dać go Darkarowi. Concorda próbowała ją powstrzymać, jednak nie dała rady. Konik morski przez przypadek strącił księgę z ukrytym Kodeksem, którego Bloom zdobyła. Do archiwum wkroczyły Winx usiłując odebrać dziewczynie Kodeks i ocucić ją. Nic nie dawało ednka rady i Bloom przekazała Kodeks szpiegowi cienia Darkara. Po chwili przyszedł Avalon i odczarował Bloom, jednak Kodeks dostał sie w ręce wroga. Czarodziki wybaczają Bloom, po czym pomagają Concordzie sprzątać w bibliotece. thumb|Charmix Bloom. Faragonda zaprasza Winx do swojego gabinetu, gdzie decyduje się wysłać je na wakacje do Krainy Dzikich Gór, by odpoczęły od tego wszytskiego. W tej krainie moc magiczna jest ograniczona, więc w razie kłopotów Faragodna zaprosiła również Specjalistów na wyjazd. Magicy zabierają Winx na miejsce, gdzie udają się na zakupy. Później udają się na narty, gdzie świetnie się bawią. Zaczęło się ściemniać, więc udali sie na ostatni zjazd, jednak lina w wyciągu górskim się starła, przez co wyciąg utknął w połowie drogi. Kiedy wszyscy panikowali Bloom wpadła na pomysł, by zrobić z dostępnych materiałów lotnię zdolną pomieścić ich wszystkich. Dzięki pomysłowi Bloom wszyscy lądują miękko w śniegu, cali i zdrowi, a Bloom przepraszaa ich za swoje nie miłe zachowanie osatnimi czasy. Nagle u Bloom pojawia się broszka, a Chatta wyjaśnia, że jest to Charmix, zdolność zwiększająca moc magiczną, który dostaje ta czarodziejka, która pokona swoje słabości. thumb|left|Zauważenie wybuchu. Winx i Specjaliści spędzają czas na plaży, gdzie opalają się, grają w siatkówkę oraz rozmawiają przy ognisku. W nocy, Bloom budzi się słysząc dziwny dźwięk, a na zewnątrz widzi Sky'a w gotowości. Ten nie ma pewności co to jest, więc decyduje się zostać na noc i mówi Bloom, by ta poszła spać, co czarodziejka czyni. Rankiem Winx zabrały się do robienia pocztówek dla rodziców. Bloom mówi Layli o sytuacji w rodzinie Stelli, a ta decyduje się pójść na spacer do lasu. Później Winx organizują pokaz mody dla chłopaków, z którego zrywa się Stella, by odnaleźć Laylę. Później zauważają wybuch nad lasem, który zaprowadza ich do Stelli posiadającej już Charmix i Layli otoczonych przez dzikie zwierzęta. Grupa zaczyna uciekać, kiedy nagle zjawia się Musa, która używa swojego Charmixu, by odwrócić uwagę zwierząt, a następnie trafiają na Rivena, który ostrzega ich przed pułapką Trix. Dzięki niemu udaje się ominąć zasadzkę wiedźm, jednak nagle trafiają na ślepy zaułek. thumb|left|Odnalezienie Layli. Kiedy wszyscy myślą, że to już koniec Timmy wpada na pomysł, by złapać w zwierzęta w pułapkę zastawioną przez Trix. Część z nich jednak daje radę przejść, więc decydują się rodzielić, po czym gdy zagrożenie jak się wydaje zniknęło ponowie się spotykają, niestety bez Layli. Dzięki Lockette wiedzą gdzie jest i ruszają z nad klif. Stamtąd Bloom wraz wróżkami rusza szukać Layli, a pozostali zostają, by przygotować się na kolejny atak potworów. W czasie poszukiwań nagle nadleciała Layla w swoim Charmixie, z którą następnie powróciła do przyjaciół, którzy rozprawili się ze zwierzętami i Trix dzięki nadejściu Helii. W między czasie swój Charmix zdobyła Tecna. Małe wróżki się rozchorowały, więc zdecydowali się zakończyć wakacje i udać do wioski wróżek do Drzewa Życia by im pomóc. thumb|Porwanie Bloom. Winx dowiadują się o kradzieży kodeksu z wioski wróżek. Faragonda zwołała spotkanie, na którym pogratulowała Bloom, Stelli, Layli, Musie i Tecnie zdobycia Charmixu. Winx zaczęły od tamtej pory ciężki trening, ćwicząc swoją magię łączną. W międzyczasie Layla i Flora udają się do wioski uleczyć wróżki. Później Bloom zostaje zaprowadzona przez Avalona do pustego pokoju, gdzie tworzy ogromną magiczną kulę, do której Bloom wchodzi. W środku dowiaduje się o prady o Avalonie – jest sługą Darkara. Bloom następnie opada z sił, a Avalon porywa ją do Mrocznej Twierdzy. thumb|Przemiana w Mroczną Bloom. W Mrocznej Twierdzy Darkar wyjaśnia, że zamierza ponownie zmienić ją w Mroczną Bloom, naturalną małżonkę Cienistego Feniksa i użyć jej Smoczego Płomienia do uwolnienia mocy Relixu. Darkar nasyła Trix na Winx i Specjalistów, którzy przybywają na ratunek dziewczynie, a ją samą przemienia w Mroczną Bloom. thumb|left|Otworzenie portalu. Darkar wraz z Mroczną Bloom udają się rozpocząć rytuał. Do Darkara przychodzą Trix, niezadowolone z tego, że nie zostaną obdarowane mocą Relixu. Ten wygnał je do Otchłani, po czym stworzył potwora mającego pilnować cytadeli. Następnie za pomocą części Kodeksu otwiera portal do wymiaru Relix, do którego oboje wkraczają. thumb|Powrót dobrej Bloom. W wymiarze Relix Mroczna Bloom rozpoczyna rytuał, który zostaje jednak przerwany przez Laylę i Stellę. Między czarodziejkami, a Darkarem nawiązuje się walka, a w tym czasie Bloom wznawia rytuał. Do czarodziejek dołączają reszta Winx oraz Specjaliści. Niestety nie dają sobie rady z lordem. Nagle pojawiają się Trix w formie Mega Trix, które atakują Darkara w akcie zemsty. W tym czasie Bloom udało się przywołać moc Relix. Sky decyduje się jej swoje uczucia, mając nadzieję na powrót dobrej Bloom, po czym mdleje. Bloom przypominając sobie czas spędzony przy Sky'u używa mocy leczenia na sobie oraz wszystkich anulując moc Relixu i wracając do normalnej postaci. W wymiarze pojawiają się Faragonda, Griffin i Codatorta, którzy pomagają w walce z Darkarem. Winx używają konwergencji i Charmixu wywołując Przeciążenie Harmonii, potężne zaklęcie, które niszczy Darkara. Następnie wszyscy uciekają z wymiaru i wracają do Alfei, gdzie wszyscy świętują. Bloom i Sky mają swój pierwszy pocałunek, po czym udają się zrobić grupowe zdjęcia. Sezon 3 thumb|left|Wybór sukienki. W Alfei rozpoczynają się wakacje i Winx swoich pokojach pakują się. Bloom zmartwiona opowiada o swoich ostatnich sprzeczkach ze Sky'em. Dziewczyny zamierzają udać się na swoje planety, z wyjątkie Layli i Musy, które decydują się zostać w Magix. Nagle pojawia się wiadomość od króla Solarii, Radiusa, który informuje Stellę o nadchodzącym balu księżniczki. Ta automatycznie zmienia dziewczynom plany i zaprasza je na bal. Czarodziejka światła dochodzi do wniosku, że jej rodzice musieli wrócić do siebie, dlatego uradowana Stella zabiera wszystkie dziewczyny na zakupy, by wybrać sukienkę. thumb|Gotowe zatrzymać falę! Przed wyruszeniem udają się do pizzeri, gdzie mają sprzeczkę dziewczynami z Bety, Chimerą i jej przyjaciółkami, które również idą ma bal. Później Winx rodzielają się – Bloom udaje się ze Stellą wybrać sukienkę. Stelli udaje się znaleźć tą, która jej się podoba, niestety okazuje się, że Chimera też zamierza ją kupić. Ponieważ jest tylko jedna sztuka, dziewczyny ścigają się do sklepu. Ostatecznie Stelli nie udaje się kupić sukienki, ponieważ musiała uratować małe pieski przed upadkiem z wysoka. Stella zakupiła inną sukienkę, a następnie dziewczyny udały się na plażę z resztą Winx. Tam dowiedziały się, że Musa przedłużyła sobie włosy. Po chwili do Winx dołączyli Specjaliści, lecz nagle na morzu zaczęły pojawiać się wielkie fale. Winx oraz Specjaliści uratowali ludzi przed utonięciem, po czym zastanawiali się co mogło ją wywołać. Nagle pojawiła się syrena z planety Layli, która poinformowała ją, że Andros jest zagrożony. Layla zdecydowała się samotnie udać na swoją planetę. thumb|Dziwne uczucie. W Alfei Winx usiłują skontaktować się z Laylą, jednak bez skutecznie. Bloom i Stella od razu wyruszają na Solarię, reszta decyduje się dołączyć później. Na miejscu zostają powitane przez króla Radiusa, po czym Stella oprawadza Bloom po zamku, aż trafiają do komnaty z mapą całego wymiaru Magix. Bloom zaczyna rozmyślać, o swoich zaginionych rodzicach, ale Stella pociesza ją i zabiera do pokoju z jej prezentami. Do pokoju wchodzi Cassandra, hrabina i wpływowa osoba, która okazuje się być matką Chimery. Dziewczyny mają sprzeczkę ze sobą i obie opuszczają pokój. Bloom próbuje wyjaśnić zachowanie Stelli, po czym rusza za przyjaciółką. Następnego dnia zostaje obudzona przez Stellę, by ta pomogła jej w przygotowaniach do balu. Później Bloom zgubiła się w zamku, więc pyta Cassandrę gdzie jest jej pokój, po drodze napotykając mężczyznę, przy którym obeszło ją dziwne uczucie. Kiedy bal się miał rozpocząć nadlecieli Sky, Brandon oraz Winx, niestety bez Layli. Na balu okazało się, że rodzice Stelli nie wracają do siebie, a król żeni się z inną kobietą, samą Cassandrom, co nie podoba się czarodziejce. Sky prosi Bloom do tańca, jednak nagle Stella zmieniła się w potwora i król przekonany, że nie jest to jego córka każe ją stąd zabrać. Winx usiłują powstrzymać straż przed pojmaniem Stelli, jednak w czasie konfrontacji z nimi, Stella wypada przez okno, a Bloom rusza jej na ratunek. thumb|left|Uwięziona przez pająki. Bloom wraz z pomocą pozostałych Winx ratuje Stellę przed upadkiem, po czym spotykają się ze Sky'em i Brandonem. Ukrywają jednak przed nimi to co się stało ze Stellą. Kiedy nadchodzą strażnicy rodzielają się, jednak z powodu niespotykane go na tej planecie deszczu, nie mogą używać magii. Stella pokazuje Winx tajne przejście, jednak wygląda trochę inaczej niż zazwyczaj. Tunel jednak zaczął się zawalać i Winx musiały uciekać przed ogromną skałą. Kiedy myślały, że jest już bezpiecznie, zostały zaatakowane przez duże pająki, które uwięziły je, z wyjątkiem Tecny. Tej udało się hologramem odwrócić ich uwagę i uwolnić dziewczyny, z którymi szybko ruszyły do ucieczki. Zostały zmuszone by wejść do wody, która była jednak pełna pijawek, przez co dziewczyny straciły przytomność. Stelli udało się je jednak wydostać i trafiły do basenu w zamku. Bloom powiadomiła chłopaków o ich położeniu, a ci zabrali je do Alfei, gdzie udały się do biblioteki poszukać czegoś, by zdjąć czar ze Stelli. Tam Concorda informuje je o Lustrze Prawdy, które odwraca zaklęcia, w międzyczasie Flora decyduje się rzucić czar na Brandona, by ten nie zwracał uwagi na jej wygląd. Winx i Specjaliści wyruszają w drogę, jednak po drodze zostają zaatakowani przez strażników lustra. thumb|Odczarowanie Stelli. Specjaliści nie mogli sobie poradzić ze strażnikami, więc Winx z wyjątkiem Stelli wyruszają powstrzymać ptaszyska przed zniszczeniem statku. Dzięki nowemu zaklęciu udało im się przenieść ptaki w inne miejsce i docierają do lodowych jaskiń. Tam lodowe duchy wyjaśniają Stelli jak odnaleźć lustro, po czym Winx wyruszają na poszukiwania. Do zdesperowanej Stelli podchodzi Brandon, który wyjaśnia, że czary Flory nie zadziałały na niego i cały czas widział jak wygląda, ale mimo to nadal ją kocha. Dziewczyny również pocieszyły ją mówięc jaką jest dla nich wspaniałą osobą. Dzięki temu lustro pojawiło się i przywróciło Stelli ludzką postać. Duchy pogratulowały Stelli, po czym wszyscy wrócili do Alfei, gdzie rozpoczął się nowy rok szkolny. Layla wróciła z Andros i dziewczyny opowiedziały jej o wszystkim. Później Faragonda ogłosiła na dziedzińcu wiadomość dla klas trzecich – by zaliczyć egzamin końcowy będą musiały poświęcić się dla kogoś ze swojej planety by stać pełnoprawną czarodziejką i osiągnąć nową trasformację, Enchantix. Bloom zamartwia się, gdyż nie ma juz żadnego mieszkańca Domino, po czym później Layla wyjawia im co się dzieje na Andros – planetę zaatakował potężny czarownik Valtor, który uciekł z wymiaru Omega. Winx decydują się pomóc powstrzymać go. thumb|left|Spotkanie z Valtorem. Winx udają się na Andros, jedynie Stella pozostaje w Alfei kryć dziewczyny. Dzięki urządzeniu Tecny trafiają do zamku królewskiego, gdzie spotykają rodziców Layli, władców Andros. Wyjaśniają oni obecną sytuację na Androsie. Winx udają się nad wode, gdzie zaatakowane przez syreny Valtora usiłują złamać jakoś jego czar rzucony na nie, jednak bezskutecznie. Próbując dostać się do Valtora napotykają Trix, które również wydostały się z portalu i sprzymierzyły czarnoksiężnikiem. Międzymy nimi nawiązuje się walka. Bloom zostaje przez Icy zaatakowana sporym kawałkiem lodu, przez co wpada do wody. Nagle dno pod nią wzniosło się nad powierzchnię wody, a kiedy Bloom się ocknęła spotkała Valtora. Winx szybko przyleciały próbując go zaatakować, czary na niego jednak nie działały. Valtor zamierzał odejść, ale przeszkodziła mu Layla, którą ten oślepił swoim zaklęciem, a następnie odszedł. thumb|Enchantix Layli. Winx nie są wstanie złamać czaru Valtora rzuconego na Laylę. Z wody nagle wynurza się syrena, Tressa, która jest księżniczką podwodnego świata oraz przyjaciółką Layli. Ta wyjaśnia jej co się z nią stało, a Tressa opowiada o ataku Valtora oraz tłumaczy, że jej matka została uwięziona. Winx decydują się pomóc syrenie, po czym Layla rzuca na nie czar dzięki czemu będą mogły oddychać pod wodą. Winx ruszają do wody za Tressą. Po drodze zostały jednak zaatakowane przez syreny Valtora, które udało im się przegonić. Docierając do miejsca pobytu królowej zostały zaatakowane przez pilnującego ją krakena, który porwał Laylę. Winx ruszyły za nim, a Tressa została ratować matkę. Winx nie wiedziały jak uwolnić Laylę, lecz po chwili Tressa pojawiła się i przecięła macki potwora, po czym wszystkie ruszyły do ucieczki. Niestety stwór powrócił i zadał potężny cios królowej, po czym zostaniał przegoniony przez Winx. Bloom używa swojej mocy, by przenieść wszystkich na powierzchnię wody, a Layla używa berła królowej do uratowania jej życie, rezygnując z możliwości odzyskania wzroku. Dzięki jej poświęceniu osiąga moc Enchantixu, jednak jej oczy nadal są spowite mrokiem. thumb|left|Powrót do Alfei. Winx udaje się przenieść do Alfei, gdzie udają się do Faragondy z prośbą o pomoc dla Layli. Ta wyjaśnia im, że Layla posiadając Enchantix może użyć magicznego pyłu, by złamać dowolne zaklęcie, w tym Valtora, co dziewczyna czyni i przywraca sobie wzrok. Griselda nie odpuszcza jednak dziewczynom i każe im poukładać książki w bibliotece bez użycia magii. Bloom spotyka Sky'a, który zaprasza ją na przyjęcie z okazji tysiąclecia Eraklyonu, na co ta się zgadza. Później na Alfeę zostaje nałożona magiczna kopuła. Jak wyjaśna na spotkaniu Faragodna, Valtor zaatakował planetę Espero i wykradł z niej zaklęcia, więc nałożono kopułę na szkołę, by chronić ją przed wtargnięciem czarodzieja. Nikt nie może opuścić szkoły bez pozwolenia. thumb|Koniec kary. Następnie Winx zabierają się za układanie książek, jednak przypadkowo Stella uwalnia z księgi potwora. Winx zmuszone użyć magii, przemieniają się i podejmuja walkę ze stworem, którego udaje się uwięzić ponownie w księdze. Winx rozmawiają o balu na Eraklyonie i by dodać Bloom pewności siebie, Layla i Stella uczą ją jak być prawdziwą księżniczką. Po „kursie” kończą sprzątać i Faragonda daje im pozwolenie na opuszczenie szkoły, a potem zabiera Bloom na rozmowę. Ta wyjaśnia jej, że Valtor powstał z iksry Płomienia Smoka zmieszanego z ciemnością, a Drużyna Światła, w skład której wchodzili Oritel, Marion, Faragonda, Griffin i Saladyn, usiłowała powstrzymać go oraz Trzy Prastare Wiedźmy. Jak się okazuje Valtor był ostatnim, który widział rodziców Bloom. thumb|Starcie ze Sky'em. W czasie lotu na Eraklyon Bloom ma koszmar, w którym martwi ją fakt brak możliwości zdobycia Enchantixu. Kiedy się budzi są już prawie na miejscu, witani przez magiczne fajerwerki. Na miejscu przebrane już w eleganckie sukienki, dowiadują się, że władcy Solarii również przybyli co denerwuje Stellę. Sky prosi Bloom na krótki taniec, po czym przychodzi Diaspro, która wznosi toast na jego cześć. Nagle Sky ogłasza, że to Diaspro jest jego ukochaną, po czym każe strażom pozbyć się Winx nazywając je wiedźmami. Zapłakana Bloom ucieka wraz dziewczynami do labiryntu, gdzie za pomocą Flory udaje im się ich zgubić. Trafiają jednak prosto na straże z wkurzonym Sky'em gotowym, by je zaatakować. Layla przemienia się i tworzy ścianę ochroną, przez którą odbija strzały wrogów. Winx ruszają do statku, jednak Sky lecąc na smoku zaatakował Florę. Dziewczyny przemieniają się, Bloom próbuje powstrzymać Sky'a, reszta zajmuje się pozostałymi smokami. Bloom udaje się przewalić chłopaka ze smoka, po czy, rusza z dziewczynami na statek, jednak Stella zauważa swojego ojca w niebiezpieczeństwie i przyjmuje na siebie atak smoka, tracąc przytomność. Dzięki swojemu poświęceniu zdobyła moc Enchantixu, po czym wróciła na statek. thumb|left|Odczarowanie Sky'a. Bloom smutna z powodu tego co sie stało spaceruje przed szkołą, a Winx, wróżki i Kiko próbują ją jakoś pocieszyć. Później na spotkaniu wyjawia, że szkoła jest zagrożona i jest to częściowo spowodowane przez Bloom, jednak nie usunie jej ze szkoły. Bloom mimo to decyduje się udać się na Ziemię, by odpocząć od wszystkiego. Vanessa radzi córce, by udała się do Sky'a i zażądała wyjaśnień od niego. Później odwiedza ją Stella, która informuje ją o zaręczynach Sky'a z Diaspro. Bloom decyduje się wysłuchać rady mamy i porozmawiać z chłopakiem. Bloom wraca do Alfei, gdzie wraz z Winx planują przedostać się na Eraklyon. Tecna zostaje, by otworzyć dziewczynom kopułę, gdy będą wracać, natomiast Layla jest na Androsie, więc Winx wyruszają w czwórkę, wraz z Rivenem. Dzięki niemu przedostają się do zamku, gdzie mijają się z Brandonem, a następnie konfrontują ze Sky'em. Odkrywają, że Sky jest pod wpływem zaklęcia Valtora, który rzuciła Diaspro. Stella używa więc magicznego pyłu, by przywrócić mu świadomość, po czym Winx szybko uciekają. Dzięki Tecnie przedostają się do szkoły, jednak zostają nakryte przez Griseldę. W pokoju dowiadują się, że Layla wróciła i została przez rodziców zmuszona do ślubu z mężczyzną o imieniu Nabu. thumb|Próba pochłonięcia ognia. Winx pijąc herbatę Flory rozmawiają o ostatnich wydarzeniach. Nagle na niebie pojawiają się czarne chmury i czarownice z Chmurnej Wieży przypuściły atak na szkołę, niszcząc kopułę. Winx wyszły na dwór gdzie zauważyły walkę Faragondy z Valtorem. Czarodziejki przemieniają się i odpowiadają na atak. Palladium, Stella, Layla oraz część czarodziejek tworzy i wzmacnia kolejną kopułę, a Winx i parę innych uczennic Alfei udają się patrolować budynek, by chronić zaklęcia. Będąc w sali klasowej Bloom wyczuła coś dziwnego, a Musa przechwyciła fale umysłowe od Galatei, za którymi Winx ruszyły i trafiły do biblioteki szkolnej. Tam spotkały Trix, z którymi nawiązała się walka. Udało im się unieruchomić Trix, które jednak podłożyły ogień, po czym uciekły. Winx próbowały ugasić płomienie, ale nic z tego. Galatea usiłowała uratować część zapisków, lecz powstrzymała ją Musa. Obie niestety wpadły w tarapaty będąc otoczone przez ogień. Galatea prosiła, by Musa ją zostawiła, jednak ta niezgodziła się, dzięki czemu posiadła moc Enchantixu. Używając magicznego pyłu ugasiła ogień i przywróciła Galatei skrzydła, które wcześniej utraciła. Wiedźmy zaprzestały ataku i odeszły. Griselda podziękowała Winx, po czym zarządziła poszukiwania Faragondy. thumb|left|Odnalezienie zahibernowanych wiedźm. Winx wyruszają wraz z wróżkami na poszukiwania Faragondy. Ponieważ Lockette nie jest w stanie wyczuć Faragondy, Flora decyduje się porozmawiać z drzewami, które mówią je, że Faragodna przeżyła walkę, a Valtor odleciał do Chmurnej Wieży. Wróżki zostają szukać Faragondy, a Winx udają się do wieży, gdzie spotykają Mirtę, chcącą się dowiedzieć co się z stało z Lucy i wiedźmami. Razem znajdują pokoje, w których nieruchomo leżą wiedźmy. Według Tecny są w stanie hibernacji, by mogły zregenerować swoje moce do walki. Nagle wszystkie drzwi zaczęły znikać i zaatakowały je uczennice oraz nauczycielki zmienione w potwory. Dzięki magii łącznej udało się je pokonać i te wycofały się. Nagle Mirta zauważa Lucy, jednak okazała się, że była to pułapka, przez co ta zostaje zaatakowana i omdlewa. Winx konfrontują się z Valtorem, niestety ten zablokował ich magię łączną, przez udało mu się je załatwić. Valtor udał się zająć Griffin i nakazał wiedźmon wykończyć Winx. Te odkryły, że czarownik nie zablokował ich magii łacznej, sprawił jedynie, że nie mogą się dotknąć, więc Winx użyły konwergencji na odległość przepędzając wiedźmy. thumb|Uwięziona Faragonda. Niestety musiały uciekać, by sama Chmurna Wieża je nie dopadła. Dzięki Mircie trafiły do tuneli pod wieżą, gdzie znaleźli uwięzioną Griffin. Ta doradziła im znaleźć strażników tuneli, którzy mogą wiedzieć co się stało z Faragondą. Winx znalazły ich jednak ci byli pod wpływem czaru Valtora, więc Layla użyła na nich magicznego pyłu. Strażnicy powiedzieli Winx, że Faragonda została uwięziona w starym dębie w lesie. W drodze do dębu rozstają się z Mirtą, aż wkońcu trafiają na miejsce, gdzie czekają wróżki. Winx nie są w stanie zdjąć tego zaklęcia, jednak przyrzekają sobie, że uwolnią dyrektorkę. thumb|Unieruchomiona Bloom. Winx udają się do Liphei, planety Flory, by znaleźć sposób na odczarowanie Faragondy. Tam spotykają młodszą siostrę Flory, Miele, która kierując się wskazówkami starszyzny zaprowadza Winx do wyroczni. Ponieważ wyrocznia znajduje się wysoko w mieście drzew, a z powodu potężnego wiatru latanie jest zbyt ryzykowne, Winx i Miele udają się tam na wielkim latającym liściu. Niestety w czasie lotu zostają zaatakowane przez burzowe harpie. Winx przemieniają się i nie ruszając się z liścia atakują harpie. Czarodziejki Enchantixu decydują się pomimo wiatru użyć skrzydeł i z góry atakować harpie, dzięki czemu wygrywają z wrogiem. Wyrocznia opowiada Winx historię o Czarnej Wierzbie, której łzy mogą przywrócić Faragondę. Winx udają się na miejsce na dużych biedronkach, żegnając się z Miele. Winx udają się na miejsce, jednak tam spotykają Miele, która zdecydowała się towarzyszyć czarodziejkom. Kiedy Stella miała nabrać wody, dziewczyny zostały zaatakowane przez Trix, które szybko obezwładniły Winx i zatruły wodę Czarnej Wierzby. Niestey Miele oberwała i wpadła do wody, a Flora szybko się za nią rzuciła. Udało jej się wydostać siostrę, jednak nie zdołała wypłynąć. Wierzba uroniła łzę, przez co woda wróciła do normalnego stanu, a po chwili z wody wypłynęła Flora w swojej formie Enchantixu i użyła magicznego pyłu na wierzbie, która swoimi gałązkami wrzuciła Trix do wody, przez co te zmieniły się w dzieci. Winx wróciły następnie do dębu i odczarowały Faragondę. thumb|left|Utrata Tecny. Faragodna prosi Winx do swojego gabinetu, gdzie informuje je o fatalnej sytuacji na Androsie – portal wymknął sie spod kontroli, przez co z Wymiaru Omega wysdostają się uwięzione tam potwory i może dojść do zniszczenia planety. Winx mając pozwolenie Faragondy udają się na Andros, gdzie spotykają się z jej władcami. Czarodziejki przemieniają się i lecą w stronę portalu. Po drodze nawiązuje się walka z syrenami Valtora. Później Bloom wraz z Tecną udały się po Taboca, jednego z czarodziei z Andros, który stworzył portal Omega. Bloom, Tecna i Layla udały się z nim do portalu gdzie próbowali go zniszczyć za pomocą zwoi. Zwoje niestety przepadły do portalu. Bloom nie chcąc, by Andros podzieliło los Domina usiłowała wraz Laylą zbliżyc się portalu, jednak zostały odepchnięte. Po chwili Tecna zdecydowała się do sama załatwić. Udało jej się wejść do centrum wichury stworzonym przez portal i tam zdobyła swój Enchantix. Następnie użyła magicznego pyłu, by zamknąć portal, jednak nim jego wrota się zamknęły, czarodziejka wpadła do Wymiaru Omega, gdzie przepadła. Zrozpaczone Winx prosiły Taboca o ratunek przyjaciółki, jednak ten powiedział, że portal zamknięto na dobre, a w samym wymiarze Tecna nie ma żadnych szans na przeżycie. thumb|left|Zamrożona przez Valtora. Po powrocie z Andros, Wimx opłakiwały Tecnę i poinformowały Specjalistów o całym zdarzeniu. Zdruzgotany Timmy nie mógł umierzyć, że Tecna zniknęła na dobre i odszedł. Później w Alfei Winx zastanawiały się co dalej zrobić z klubem, kiedy weszła Faragonda, która zabroniła Winx na jakiekolwiek działania w akcie zemsty na Valtorze, dopóki nie wymyślą jakiegoś planu. Czarodziejki decydują się jednak stawić czoła czarownikowi i udają się do Chmurnej Wieży. thumb|Wyprawa na Pyros. Tam spotykają Stormy, która zachowywała sie wobec nich dziwnie przyjaźnia i powiedziała im, że Valtora można znaleźć gabinecie, bądź labolatorium. Winx rozdzieliły się, Bloom, Layla i Flora udały się do gabinety gdzie zastały czarownika. Ten szybko wyeliminował Laylę i Florę, a Bloom natychmiast odpłaciła mu atakiem. Valtor zaczął opowiadać jej o Drużynie Światła i o tym jak pokonał i uwięził rodziców dziewczyny. Ta przybierając na sile zaatakowała Valtora pełną mocą, jednak ten używając przeciwnego zaklęcia zamroził Bloom. Winc wraz pomocą Faragondy, Griffin i Saladina udała się uwolninić Bloom, wcześniej zamrożony atak tym razem uderzył Valtora. Wykorzystując okazję, Stella przeniosła wszystkich spowrotem do Alfei. Rankiem Faragonda przeniosła Bloom na Pyros, gdzie czarodziejka powinna się wzmocnić. thumb|Uwolnienie mocy. Kiedy trafiła na wyspę od razu została zaatakowana przez smoki, przez ci zmuszona była do ucieczki. Z powodu upadku z wysokości straciła przytomność i nawiedziła ją Daphne, która poradziła jej odnaleźć swojego smoka. Bloom niewiele rozumiejąc obudziła się spotkała małego, strachliwego smoka o imieniu Buddy. Szybko zaprzyjaźnia się z nim i obiecuje mu pomóc dotrzeć do jego domu. W drodze do rodziców Buddiego, ten uczy Bloom jak zostać smokiem, dzięki czemu będzie miała szansę w starciu z innymi smokami. Kiedy opanowała chodzenie i jedzenie, zaczęła uczyć się ryczeć. Później udała się wraz z Buddym na Górę Ognia, miejsca zamieszkania smoka. Niestety zostali zaatakowani przez innego, dużo większego smoka, który porwał Buddego. Bloom ruszyła mu na ratunek i dzięki radom przyjaciela uwolniła potężną moc, która sprawiła, że smok wystraszył się uciekł, zostawiając Buddego. Razem wyruszyli na szczyt góry i Bloom dowiedziała się, że to Buddy jest tym smokiem, którego miała odnaleźć. Niestety zostaje zaatakowana przez smoka. thumb|left|Enchantix Bloom. Bloom zostawiając Buddego w domu ucieka przed kolejnymi smokami. Kiedy udaje jej się je zgubić, omdlewa. Niestety po przebudzeniu ziemia się pod nią rozstąpiła i porwał ją wiatr, jednak została uratowana przez tajemniczą osobę. Jak się okazało była to Maia, mieszkanka Pyrosa. Bloom powiedziała jej o swojej misji i chęci zdobycia większej mocy. Maia zdecydowała się pomóc dziewczynie. Bloom ciężko trenuje pod okiem kobiety, aż w końcu udaje jej się samej pokonać smoka, czym wzbudziła uznanie Mai. Ta podarowała Bloom fiolkę z esencją magii Pyrosa i poleciła jej połączenie swojej magii z magią Pyrosa. Niestety medytację przerwały Trix, z którymi Bloom rozpoczęła walkę. W czasie potyczki Bloom poczuła ogromny przypływ energii, po czym zdobyła moc Enchantixu, dzięki któremu pokonała Trix. Bloom poczuła, że czas wracać do Alfei. thumb|Energia smoka! Powróciwszy do Alfei, Bloom usiłowała odnaleźć swoje przyjaciółki. Odnalazła jedynie bliźniacze wróżki, które poinformowały Bloom o misji ratunkowej Winx i Specjalistów do Wymiaru Omega. Czarodziejka udała się na rozmowę z Faragondą, po czym udała się wraz ze Sky'em, uwolnionym już spod czaru Diaspro, do Wymiaru Omega pomóc w poszukiwaniu Tecny. Trafiając do lodowego wymiaru, Bloom i Sky odnaleźli Tecnę, której udało się przeżyć dzięki stworzenemu przez siebie kostiumowi. Dziewczyna tłumaczy im o sytuacji z więźniami wymiaru, którzy uwięzili Brandona, Timmiego i Helię w jednej z jaskiń. Trójce udało się wydostać Specjalistów, po czym ruszyli odnaleźć pozostałe Winx. Kiedy Bloom i Tecna miały zamiar użyć mocy, by pomóc dziewczynom, niestety w głąb przepaści zepchnął je ogromny lodowy wąż. Tecna zdołała się przemienić i oddać nieprzytomną Bloom w ręce pozostałych Winx. Musie udało się obudzić Bloom, po czym dziewczyny ruszyły zaatakować węż jednak nic nie zadziałało. Bloom również się przemieniła i razem używają magii łącznej na magicznym pyle, dzięki czemu unieruchamiają węża i Bloom uwalnia energię smoka. Wąż jednak pozostaje niepokonany i zaczyna ścigać Winx, które kierują się do góry. Węża udaje się pozbyć wszyscy wracają do domu. W Alfei Winx z okazji zjednoczenia urządziły walkę na poduszki. thumb|Starcie z Valtorem. W nocy tęskniąc za Sky'em, Bloom usiłuje się z nim skontaktować, jednak ten jest poza Czerwoną Fontanną. Rankiem Winx mają specjalne lekcje dla czarodziejek Enchantixu – muszą pokonać stwory absorbujące moc. Jedna za drugą wykonuje zadanie, aż nadchodzi kolej Bloom. Ta daje radę pokonać potwora, ale traci kontrolę i omdlewa. Kiedy się budzi Faragonda tłumaczy jej, że jest to spowodowade niekompletnym Enchantixem, który został zdobyty siłą woli, nie poświęceniem. Imformuje również Bloom o zniknięciu Valtora oraz o odzyskaniu Chmurnej Wieży. Później Winx udają się do Magix na zakupy. Otrzymując płaszcze przeciwdeszczowe od Stelli, Winx zaczęły rozmawiać na temat chłopaków. Tecnna odkryła, że ktoś je podsłuchuje, a kiedy mężczyzna został nakryty, wzbudził złość u Layli. Nagle Winx ujrzały wizerunek Valtora w chmurach, który informuje mieszkańców, że zamierza wykraść Oko Wiedźmy z Muzeum Magii. Winx udają się do muzeum, zastanawiając się dlaczego Valtor publicznie poinformował o swoich zamiarach. Tecna odkrywa, że oko zostało ukryte w grobowcu. Winx weszły na dach muzeum i stamtąd dopatrywały się Valtor. Tam śledzący ich mężczyzna przedstawił się jako Ophir, okazało się że jest czarodziejem. Nagle pojawił się Valtor, który minął zabezpieczenia muzeum i wdarł się do środka. W muzeum Winx odkrywają, że Valtor przybył po Szkatułę Agadora. Winx walczą z Trix, kiedy Bloom zostaje rodzielona i spzostaje sam na sam z Valtorem. Udaje jej się jednak połączyć z nimi. Valtorowi udaje się złapać Ophira, więc by go ratować Layla decyduje oddać mu szkatułę i uwolnić Trix, które uwięziła. thumb|Winx jako motocyklistki. W Alfei Winx mają lekcje tańca, a następnie w pokoju dowiadują się o ślubie Króla Radiusa i Cassandry. Stella chcąc powstrzymać hrabinę, udaje się do Novy, która proponuje Winx przebrać się za motocklistów rozbiących akrobacje, by wedrzeć się na ślub. Specjaliści pomagają Winx nauczeniu się kilka sztuczek oraz wraz z pomocą wróżek ofiarują im kobinezony. Po przechwyceniu faktycznych akrobatów, Winx udaje się dostać na Solarię, gdzie trafiają na ceremonię ślubną. Stella przekonuje dwór o zaklęciu rzuconym na króla, a następnie nawiązuje się walka ze strażnikami. Stella udaje się ratować ojca. Stelli udaje się odczarować króla, a Cassandra i Chimera zostają uwięzione. Faragonda informuje uczennice Alfei o ataku Valtora na Klasztor Świetlistej Skały. Winx wraz z Faragondą udają się na miejsce ataku czarnoksiężnika, by odnaleźć ślady mogące prowadzić do jego nowej kryjówki. Niestety nie udało się nic znaleźć, a gdy Winx powróciły do Alfei, Bloom nie mogła znaleźć Kiko. Jak się okazało wróżkom udało się przegonić Valtora i Trix z Alfei podczas ich nieobecności. Winx usiłują odnaleźć sposób na pokonanie Valtora, po przez walkę z Bloom, których moce pochodzą od tego samego źródła. Nie udaje im się to, jednak na szczęście Tecna odnalazła księgę, dzięki której dowiedziały się o przeciwieństwie Ognia Smoka – Wodnych Gwiazdach, które znajdują się poza wymiarem Magix, w Złotym Królestwie. Portal do tego miejsca moźna odnaleźć pod Czerwoną Wieżą. Winx ruszają w drogę wraz ze Sky'em, Timmim i wróżkami. Layla odkrywa na statku obecność Ophira, a w międzyczasie Flora nagrywa dla Helii wiadomość. Po przekroczeniu granicy statek zostaje poważnie uszkodzony, jednak udaje bezpiecznie wylądować. Na miejscu wróżki wyczuwają miejsce, w którym znajduje się portal, jednak grupa zostaje zaatakowana przez tamtejsze potwory. Udaje się je pokonać z pomocą Ophira, do którego zaczynają nabierać zaufania. Wróżki nagle decydują się zostać, gdyż wokół wieży jest zbyt niebezpiecznie. Na miejscu zostają jednak zaatakowani przez Centaury, z którymi udaje się wygrać dzięki pomocy Ophira. Nagle przy Ophirze i nieprzytomnej Musie pojawia się Riven. Sezon 4 Sezon 5 Sezon 6 Sezon 7 Inne media Filmy Tajemnica Zaginionego Królestwa Magiczna Przygoda Tajemnica Morskiej Głębiny Odcinki specjalne Specjalna premiera Zemsta Trix Walka o Magix Mroczny Feniks Komiksy : ''Osobny artykuł: Bloom (Komiksy)'' World of Winx : ''Osobny artykuł: Bloom (World of Winx)'' Charakterystyka Osobowość Na początku spotykamy Bloom jako niepozorną nastolatkę, która nie wie nic o swoim pochodzeniu i silnych mocach. Później, gdy dowiaduje się więcej o sobie oraz skąd pochodzi, zaczyna być coraz bardziej ciekawa przeszłości, oraz bardzo chce poznać swoich prawdziwych rodziców. Ma tendencję do uciekania, gdy sytuacja ją przerasta. Jest bardzo uparta i niecierpliwa. Niekiedy zachowuje się dość impulsywnie co wiąże się z konsekwencjami dla niej i dla jej przyjaciół. Pomimo wielu wad, Bloom ma złote serce. Dba o wszystkich przyjaciół, sojuszników oraz rodzinę (zarówno biologiczną, jak i przybraną). Jest zawsze chętna do pomocy i walczenia dla dobra sprawy. Z czasem wydoroślała, stała się bardziej cierpliwa, spokojna i otwarta na wszystkich. Ukazały się również jej cechy przywódcze. Mimo to nadal objawia się u niej zazdrość i brak pełnego zaufania do swojego narzeczonego. Wygląd Bloom jest wysoką i chudą dziewczyną z jasnym kolorem skóry. Ma długie, rude włosy i gdy są rozpuszczone trzy kosmyki opadają jej na twarz – dwa dłuższe po bokach i jeden krótszy po środku. Ma szerokie oczy koloru niebieskiego. Ubiera się głównie w niebieskie i różowe kolory. Moce i zdolności Moce Bloom, oparte są na magii ognia, który może objawiać się w postaci smoków, kul ognia i wybuchów o różnym natężeniu. Zazwyczaj zadają duże obrażenia, ale czasem mogą służyć jako magiczna ochrona. Posiada również empatyczne zdolności rozpoznawania ludzkiej natury. Intensywność i siła jej magii jest wprost proporcjonalna do jej stanu emocjonalnego. Jest ona uważana za jedną z najsilniejszych i najbardziej wpływowych czarodziejek na świecie, ponieważ wszystkie jej magiczne moce i zdolności pochodzą od Wielkiego Smoka. Bloom, jako czarodziejka z mocą Smoczego Płomienia, może spontanicznie generować, symulować i manipulować ogniem oraz ciepłem. Bloom zna również kilka podstawowych czarów, uroków i zaklęć, z których wszystkie czarodziejki mogą korzystać, np.: telekinezy, czyli przesuwania przedmiotów siłą woli, zmiany kształtu i wyglądu, transmutacji przedmiotów z jednego na drugi, przenoszenia drobnych rzeczy. Bloom ma również talent to do rysowania jak i projektowania. Potrafi również szyć ubrania. Transformacje Magia Winx Mroczna Bloom Charmix Enchantix Believix Harmonix Sirenix Bloomix Mythix Butterflix Tynix Ciekawostki Zobacz też * Bloom/Galeria